


Interrogation

by Dreamin



Series: What Happens After [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Rhodey wants to know what Stephen's intentions towards Pepper are.





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> This takes place a few days after _Just Friends_.

Stephen stumbled towards the kitchen late one morning a few days after the gossip about him and Pepper started, stopping in the middle of a yawn when he heard laughter. He easily recognized one laugh as Wong’s but he couldn’t place the other, he could only tell it was a man’s voice. As soon as he walked into the kitchen, he knew something was up. Wong was at the kitchen table, sitting across from Rhodey. Both of them were grinning and neither had noticed him yet.

Stephen raised an eyebrow. “Morning, Wong, Colonel.”

Rhodey nodded his greeting before going back to his steak and eggs.

“Barely morning, Strange,” Wong said, looking pointedly at the clock on the stove, which clearly showed 11:47.

“Yeah, yeah,” Stephen muttered as he made his way to the Keurig. “What can I say, saving the world from a horde of brain-eating spiders from another dimension will wear anyone out.” Once he had his first cup of coffee of the day in his slightly trembling hands, he leaned against the counter and looked over at Rhodey. “What brings you by, Rhodes? Something tells me it wasn’t Wong’s cooking.”

“No, that’s just a bonus,” Rhodey said, smirking. “I’m here to see you.”

That intrigued him. “There aren’t any additional threats at the moment,” he said as he sat down just as Wong got up and started making his breakfast. Stephen would make his own but with his hands, he had a hard enough time just holding his coffee cup most days. “At least, that I know of.”

“I’m here about Pepper.”

“Is she alright?” he asked, immediately concerned.

“She’s fine.”

“Then why-”

“I need to know what your intentions are.”

Stephen ignored Wong’s chuckling. “My intentions are completely honorable since they’re also completely platonic. Don’t believe the gossip.”

Rhodey raised an eyebrow. “I don’t care what the internet is saying. You went from 0 to Pepper’s shadow in 3.2 seconds and you expect me to believe you just want to be friends?”

“Yes, since it’s the truth.”

“Wong doesn’t think so.”

“Yeah, well, despite what he thinks,” Stephen muttered, “Wong doesn’t know everything.”

Wong smirked as he laid the plate of eggs in front of Stephen. “And it seems you don’t know your own heart, Strange.”

“Look,” Rhodey said, “Tony was my best friend. He asked me to look after Pepper and Morgan if anything happened to him, so that’s what I’m doing.”

“And that’s very admirable,” Stephen said as he started eating, “but you’ve got nothing to worry about. I’m not trying to replace Tony, I just want to give Pepper the support she needs.”

“She has plenty of support already.”

“Everyone can use more.” He sighed heavily. “Look, if I promise I’ll let you two gloat as much as you want **if** Pepper and I get together, will you let it drop for now?”

Wong and Rhodey looked at each other then back at Stephen, matching smirks on their faces. “You’re on,” they said in unison.


End file.
